


you look so good it hurts (in my favorite t-shirt)

by centaurora



Category: Eboys RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by podcast, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurora/pseuds/centaurora
Summary: “Too bad no one will get to see how good yellow makes your eyes look.”“Nah, babe, that’s you in yellow. Looking all sunflower-y and shit. Proper gorgeous.”
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	you look so good it hurts (in my favorite t-shirt)

**Author's Note:**

> yay george n alex fluff time!! insp from george wearing yellow in the podcast and me deciding that it had to be from alex's wardrobe 
> 
> title from my favorite t-shirt by jake scott it's very much them pls take a listen
> 
> hope you guys enjoy !! <3

With George and Alex, it’s always the little things. 

From hastily scribbled notes of affection tacked on the fridge to steaming mugs of tea pressed into waiting hands, Alex knows that George cares about him. George knows that Alex will see the notes when he stumbles blearily into the kitchen at 3 in the morning in search of a snack. George also knows that if he doesn’t fix Alex a cuppa before he goes to bed for the night, Alex will never get up to make one for himself no matter how much he wants one. 

From neatly folded clothes on a freshly made bed to George’s favorite takeaway mysteriously appearing at the door when Alex is sleeping, George knows Alex cares about him. Alex knows that George will never do the laundry, preferring to let it pile on his floor. He only barely manages to shove the mountain of dirty clothes out of the shot when he films and it drives Alex up the wall. Alex also knows that George will never splurge on himself when it comes to little things like his favorite food, so if he treats his boyfriend with a surprise now and again, that’s his business. 

Alex likes remembering all the things that add up to their relationship. They’re not much for big displays of affection since they can’t really talk about it publicly like Will does when he films with Mia for S2W or how James has Aria in his Twitter bio. 

They make the requisite jokes about dating, but they keep it strictly to affection that can be written off as a bromance. It’s easier that way, so fans don’t pry further than they need to. Besides, Alex finds it’s more exciting when they’re the only two that know how they work. The world doesn’t need to know about Alex and George - only Alex and George need to know. 

\--

One particular moment that sticks out is the day of filming the recent Eboys podcast. 

It had been a warm day since the persistent heat wave descended upon England. They had their aircon blowing, but it was hardly enough to stifle the heat in the air. 

George is lying shirtless on their bed with Alex bundled up in one of his trademark Gucci hoodies next to him. 

“Honestly, Alex, how do you wear clothing like that in this heat?” George mutters as he shifts uncomfortably against the duvet. He was unfairly sweaty while Alex looked cool and collected. Although, George thought Alex always looked good, so he supposes he’s biased. 

“Heat wave can’t stop the grind,” Alex remarks drily as he chews absentmindedly at the end of his hoodie string. George thinks he hates him. 

“Why do I love you again?” George asks, somewhat rhetorically. Alex grins and pulls George into a kiss. 

“‘Cause you think I’m cute,” Alex comments when they finally break apart. 

“Not anymore I don’t,” George shoves him on the shoulder and rolls over to rummage in his dresser. 

“Shit, I don’t have any clean t-shirts.” 

“Hm, I wonder whose fault that is?” George pointedly avoids looking at the mass of black clothing on the floor by his side of the bed and Alex smirks. 

“Can borrow one of mine, love?”

“And look like a walking neon sign? No, thanks.”

Alex slides off the bed and returns moments later with a bundle of yellow in his hands. 

“See, this isn’t too bad!” Alex shakes out the wrinkles in the shirt as he gives it to George. 

George can already sense the pout he will undoubtedly receive if he doesn’t take the shirt, so he shrugs it on without another word. It settles a little loosely against his skin but it smells like Alex and George suddenly never wants to take it off. 

“Look at you wearing color! It’s almost like you’re not allergic to a diverse wardrobe,” Alex cracks as he avoids George’s glare. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna have to film in this, you know,” George tugs at the hem of the shirt, pretending to complain. He didn’t want to tell Alex that he secretly loves being in Alex’s clothes. It’s not recognizable enough that anyone but Alex would know it wasn’t George’s shirt. 

It’s just another little thing for the both of them and George masks the small smile on his face with a well-timed cough. He didn’t need Alex to know he was soft over this - he’d never go back to his monochrome closet again. 

“Too bad no one will get to see how good yellow makes your eyes look.” 

“Nah, babe, that’s you in yellow. Looking all sunflower-y and shit. Proper gorgeous.” 

“Shut up, George,” Alex is blushing now and George is glad the attention is back off of him. Alex looks beautiful like this, the rising flush giving his complexion a flattering pink tone. 

George initiates the kiss this time, thinking them still as clingy and in love as the first months together. He doesn’t really mind it. 

The sound of Discord pinging at George’s desk interrupts them and George curses under his breath. They had lost track of time and George wants nothing more than to stay here in their bubble for five minutes more. 

Alex presses one more kiss to George’s lips and bounds off to his recording space. George doesn’t know where he gets the energy half the time, but it’s endearing to say the least. 

He joins the video channel moments later to the teasing words of Will making fun of him for wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. He wouldn’t change it for the world. 

After all, it’s the little things. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticism, kudos? i welcome it all 
> 
> find me at @iunawrites or my curiouscat https://curiouscat.qa/lunawrites !!


End file.
